Kinesthesic
by Shmootzie
Summary: Until he met his father, physical contact had always been for combat.And usually it only brought pain. So he cannot understand for the life of him why Grayson,the fool, needs contact so much.
1. Touch

Until he met his father, physical contact had always been for usually it only brought pain.

Kick, punch, slice, slap, kick, slice.

Sometimes physical contact was need to heal him after a hard or cruel training. Everything was methodic, cold and detached.

So he cannot understand for the life of him why Grayson,the fool, needs contact so much.

The man does not seem to know or respect personal space and dares to ruffle his hair,  
to touch his face, to hold his hands, to kiss his forehead, carry him or embrace him without warning at all.

When he asks why, Grayson just shrughs and answers with some silly sentimental comment, like  
that he loves him and feels like it, or it is just the way he is.

Pennyworth mentioned something about Grayson being kinesthesic. Damian looked up the term,  
and found out that kinesthesic people needs touch and movement to learn and communicate feelings.

He thinks it is bullshit and confronts the man everytime he circles him with strong warm arms  
and picks him up, holding him again his chest like he is some stupid 5 year old.

But no matter how much he complains stupid Grayson still does it.

But he is curious and analytical (like Father of course) so he decides to analyze physical contact for another angle.

Because even if he hates it ,the physical and chemical reactions his body suffers when subject  
to Grayson´s stupid need of contact is quite pleasant.

When he gets a hug, after the initial struggle, his body relaxes. There is no pain involved.  
Just pressure and warm. And then the chemicals in his brain makes him feel...safe.  
Like nothing could happen there, in that little spot of the world between Grayson´s arms and chest.

Which is dumb and childish of course, but is the chemical reaction fault, not like he can control it.

He also feels...well...loved. Which is weird, because he does not need love or ask for it.

He is the son of the Batman. The reason he is alive, his purpose and fate is to become the Batman himself.  
And Batman does not need to be loved...needs to be feared and Damian has always been good at being feared.

But..all the endorphins that his brain releases while he is being hold, makes his chest fill with emotion, something that he is no familiar with, but feels ok. Good. Natural.

Damian thinks all about this while watching Pennyworh work on Grayson´s injuries after a patrol went bad  
with Harvey Two Face. The old butler works shiftly and methodically, but with care. No detached and cold, like he was used to, because is obviously that the old man loves the circus boy as much as he loves Bruce.

"Is he going to be ok?" Damian asks quietly to the butler once he is done and Dick is moved to his own bedroom.

"Yes Master Damian. He only needs to rest for a while. He will wake unil tomorrow. I will stay in his room tonigh to make sure everything is alright and..."

"That will not be necessary. I... I will stay with him...You can go to rest." Damian says quickly. He is  
Grayson´s Robin, and he did not protect him as he should. So Batman is hurt, least he can do is stay and make sure he gets better.

Alfred hesitates for a second, but looks at the boy with more attention and smiles a little bit. "Of course Master Damian. If you need anything just call me"

Damian just nods and sits on the chair next to the bed and waits for Alfred to leave.

When they are finally alone, he pulls himself up and sits on the bed. He experimentally, holds Grayson´s hand and looks at it. Does this really make people feel better? A simple gesture like this?

He then proceeds to move his hand to his face. Gently, so not to wake him. What will his mother say if he sees him being this...weak? He runs his fingers near a small scar Grayson got as Robin many years ago.  
Is showing affection really only for the weak? Grayson, not that he will admit it aloud, is one of the bravest man he knows.

His hand moves to his hair and he runs his fingers through it. When he is in the receiving end the sensation is comforting, but the motion from the other side is nice. Grayson´s long hair, is silky and soft, tickles his fingers. For a while he continues this until Grayson starts fidegeting and murmurs something in a language he does not know. Then he remembers Grayson has Romanian origins so that is probably the language. He has heard that word before a couple of times, when his mentor is having nightmares. Seems it is the case right now.

"It is ok. You are ok. Rest." he whispers putting his hand over the former Robin chest. That calms him down a little bit.

He does not know what posses to do what he did, but suddenly he finds himself lying next to Grayson and he lies his head carefully in his chest and hugs the man as far as his arms let him. Grayson settles down slowly, his breathe and heartbeat steady and comforting. He is satisfied this worked, he can´t have Batman hurt himself further, means no patroling for him (he does not want Grayson hurt...or in pain...)

Damian does not mean to, he really does not, but he is exhausted and sleep wins him over.

Next morning, Dick opens his eyes and feels a little disoriented until he realizes he is at his room. He remembers Harvey, taking a beat, a bullet and managing to capture the lunatic...Robin shouting at him and Alfred´s face.  
He tries to sit, but there is a heavy weight on his chest and left side. The boy, still wearing his Robin´s custom, had an arm over Dick´s chest and is curled next to him sleeping like the dead.

"Oh Damian" Dicks grins and settles back down. He does not want to wake up his baby bird.

The photo he took in that exact moment, is one of Alfred favorites.


	2. Flying

_I fix the mistake. I mixed Pray with this story so it seemed double. Probem fix. Small drabble as a second chapter to make up to you guys. I am the kinesthesic type, so my life is difficult. We are soooo misunderstood. Hahaha._

_It is not brilliant. Apologies. Is past midnight but wanted to write something fun._

* * *

"You are irresponsable, selfish and reckless. That line could have broken! Or you could have miscalculated the distance"

"I had everything under control. I have being doing this longer than you"

"And I am surprised you survived that long"

Bruce Wayne lift his eyes from the report he was reading as he heard the conversation between his youngest and oldest son. They have just came back from patrol. And the scene was so weird he could only stare at it. The boys were so into their discusion they did not notice the man in the shadows (he is the Goddamn Batman)

"Oh come on Dami, I just wanted to flight a little. It was a pretty boring night. No action of any type."

"Don`t Dami me, Grayson! What you did was stupid! Besides you have the trapeze at home for your flying" Damian was bat glaring at his older brother, and Bruce shiver slightly at the familiar look. Did he look like that when he was telling them off?

"Oh, but I had never tried it from that building before" Dick pouted.

Bruce wished Alfred was around with his blasted camara. This was too funny. The Robin telling Batman off for being to reckless. Maybe Bruce Wayne can still get amused. He certainly is now.

"That is beside the point. You cannot go around..." wathever Damian was saying, turn into a string of obscenities, that were muffled as Damian was pulled into a hug.

"Oh Dami, I did not thought you worry about me so much"

"Let me down, how dare you? Of course I don`t care. It s just that your stupid need of movement at all times can get you hurt and that means No Patrols for me"

"Ok, Dami. Wathever you said" Dick let the little bird down and avoid a kick aiming to his chest with a double flip.

Seeing Damian getting to work up, Bruce decided to intervine.

"Goodnight boys"

"Hey Bruce" answered Dick smiling at his mentor brightly. "Father" a scowly Damian stop the punch he was throwing and straight himself up.

"Dick, Alfred wanted to discuss something with you and he is waiting for you at the kitchen. And you Damian go to bed, tomorrow you have school"

Dick said his goodbyes, kiss baby bird`s head avoiding a punch and left the batcave in favor to discuss what will be known as "The NO climbing on the roof or playing with the trapeze while in Armani suites before big meetings or parties, because you ruin them, and also you should wear undies for those events. AND shoes" talk, 95th edition.

Damian was left glaring at his brother. Bruce walk down to try to calm the child down. "Father may I ask you a question?"

"Sure what is it?"

"How the hell did you manage to work with him? "

Bruce smiled at that and put a hand over his shoulder. "You know what kid? That is an excelent question"


	3. Hold Still

_Sorry, I know Dick is not that silly. Hahaha but I want to annoy the little man :D_

* * *

"For the last time, hold still"

"But Dami, I have been still for 5 hours"

"And whose fault it is? If you will stop moving, I will have finished, but you don`t stop twitching"

"It is cold. And I am hungry"

"Oh Goddamn Batman, I should have ask father for this"

At this Dick pouted. He was sitting on a sofa, only on his boxers, posing for Damian`s art project. It was centered on the human body.

"But I am bored!"

"You made me go to school. So is your obligation to help me with this menial tasks, that sincerely are an insult to my abilities and..."

"Yeah I know the rest. Well, there, no move"

Being the little perfectionist he is, he needed a suitable model for the endeavor. And what better model than Grayson?

Or at least it had been his initial idea. Even superior beings like himself, could make mistakes. The man could not stand still for more than five seconds.

Dick crack his neck. Then look sheepishly at Damian.

"Sorry I am cramped"

"Tt. Ok this is not working...lets try something different"

* * *

The next day, when Damian arrived from school was ambushed by Dick.

"Heeeey little bird, how was the assigment"  
"I got an A+"  
"Really, your teacher must have like it a lot"  
"Well...yes she did. Or at least I think she did"  
"Well an A+..."  
"She drooled on the paper. It was disgusting. And then she gave me this for you"  
Damian handed Dick a piece of paper. There was a phone number on it.  
"Oh.."  
"Yes..."  
"Is she pretty?"  
"Tt. Grayson, do I look like I care?"  
"Oh come on..."  
"Why don`t you ask Oracle to find a photo of her? I am sure she can pull all the info you need with the number, in fact I will ask her for you" smirked Damian and proceed to run towards the cave, just to annoy his womanizer brother.

As Dick realized what was happening, he went to chase the little devil down before Oracle could be reach.

* * *

Later, Bruce will find a folder with Damian`s name on it. When he opened the folder, he found, pretty good pencil sketches of his older son, in different poses, playing on the trapeze, making a flip and what seem like a landing.

He pick them and walk to find Alfred to make sure he got copies of it and maybe frame a couple of them.

He could not help to think, that it was true what the general population of girls and Green Lantern said about Dick.

He has the best ass of the whole superheroe clan.


	4. Cotillion: Dancing

"Do I really have to go?"  
"Cotillion is a very important event in Gotham, master Damian. You are expected to attend, since you are the only Wayne heir that has not been properly introduced"

"I am the only Wayne heir, Pennyworth"

Alfred rolls his eyes and does not answer. He eyes critically the red converse Damian is wearing. That is definetely going to give the reporters something to talk.

"Are you sure you don´t want to change shoes?" Alfred suggets one more time and before Damian can answer, Dick enters in a blur of movement.

"Oh there you are. We have to get moving, Irey and Wally, are already at the Museum"  
"Tell me Grayson, again...why do I have to go with West? And who the hell organizes a ball in a museum"

Dick is wearing a tuxedo, and thanks God he is wearing shoes. Alfred just hopes he does not take them off in the middle of the dance, to show some move.

"Oh little D. We have already talk about it. You need a plus one. I went with Barbara..."  
"Of course you did..."  
"And Timmy went with Steph...and Jason...well Jason went with Roy and those two got really drunk and start making out, and was a little bit of a disaster..."

Damian looks not amused.

"Oh come on Damian. It will be fun. And besides it is the first Cotillion I ever organize. It is going to be amazing!"

"I don´t understand why the hell you are organizing a ball of all people"

"Because balls are cool. You get to dance! And Eat! And drink!"

In that moment is where Tim makes his entrance, having heard half of the conversation.

"And also demon brat, because the other organizer is Bethanie`s single red head daughter...which by the way Dick is going to the Cotillion as his date and escort"

Dick blushes and smiles, being obviously caught. Tim smirks. Damian is not amused.

"Soooo, are we ready to go?" Tim is also wearing a tuxedo and nods.

"Ok little D, so remember the steps are not difficult and..."  
"Shut up Grayson

Dick spends all the ride talking about the correct dancing steps until he gets punched. Tim laughs and gets punched too.  
When they arrive, Wally West and Irey are waiting, Irey looking beautiful and Damian looking dumb staring at her, and Wally West trying to kill Robin with his glare.

As the night goes on, everything is perfect. Damian execute a flawless dance with Irey, making Dick cry of pride because his little boy is growing up, Tim takes tons of photos, and forwards the ones of Damian with the "in love" expression he has wear all night looking at the youngest West to Cass and Steph, the last one posting them in her facebook profile (with tags and everything). Eventually Jason, who loves to crash to parties, is making out with Betty (Bethanie´s single red head daughter)

Bruce prays to all the higher powers that this time, his family does not end in the social section of the newspaper tomorrow and leaves for patrolling, after saying goodbye to his kids.

_(Alfred, first thing on the morning, informs him that Wayne`s family little show that included a shoeless drunk shirtless singing Dick, naked master Jason, an scandalized master Tim and a trapped Iris West in a wall, product of vibrating widly after kissing young master Damian, is not only on the social section, but is front page. Also Damian`s red converse with the suite where a big success and became a twitter trending topics #RedConverseLikeaWayne. Bruce thinks he is too old for this crap)_


End file.
